Tiga Hari Mencari Cinta
by Ay
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Sasuke jika harus tinggal selama tiga hari bersama dengan calon istrinya.  "Tolong    ! Saya diusir sama suami saya! Hikss… Padahal saya sedang hamil muda… Hikss…!"  "Kyaaa   ! Mesum!". AU, Semi-OOC, RnR Pleasee
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Alangkah baiknya jika terlebih dahulu, saya mengingatkan…**

**AU, semi-OOC, memiliki tingkat ke-gaje-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan…XDD**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga Hari Mengejar Cinta**

Seorang pria sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Ia merasa diintimidasi oleh tatapan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang seolah mengatakan—ini demi masa depanmu, Sasuke.

"Ayolah, _otouto_-ku! Kau belum lagi mencoba, masa sudah menolak?" Itachi—kakak dari pria itu—berkomentar.

"Betul, Nak. _Kaa-san_ minta kau pikirkan lagi. Hanya tiga hari. Percaya pada _Kaa-san_. Dalam tiga hari itu, kau pasti sudah menerimanya."

"Payah kau, Sasuke. Sakura kan cantik!" sambar Itachi sambil meninju kecil lengan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Nama calon istrimu itu, Sakura. Sakura Haruno," tambah _Tou-san_ nya—Fugaku Uchiha.

Semua mata Uchiha—kecuali Sasuke tentunya—melirik ke arah onyx Sasuke. Seolah melalui tatapan itu mereka meminta jawaban 'Ya' terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa meolak. Apalagi melihat tatapan _Kaa-san_ nya—Mikoto Uchiha—yang begitu lembut. Dan Sasuke tahu, ia memang tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Hanya tiga hari. Setelah itu, aku berhak menentukan untuk melanjutkan atau membatalkan pertunangan ini," ucap Sasuke. Ia tatap Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, Nak. _Kaa-san_ rasa tiga hari cukup untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan."

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sambil mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah."

Dalam hati Sasuke cukup penasaran. Apa yang menyebabkan _Kaa-san_ nya begitu yakin bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu—Sakura—hanya dalam waktu tiga hari.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria tampan berusia 22 tahun. Pengacara muda terkenal di Konoha. Pria yang kini harus menerima keputusan keluarganya—ditunangkan secara sepihak—yang membuatnya geram. Apalagi jika harus tinggal bersama degan calon istrinya selama tiga hari dalam rangka pendekatan.

.

.

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada ayah dan ibunya. Ia—Sakura Haruno—akan dijodohkan dengan pria yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Dan ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari kedepan bersama pria itu dalam satu rumah.

'_Ini gila!'_

"Ayah, Ibu, apa tidak salah? Masa aku harus menghabiskan tiga hari ke depan bersama Sasuce, Sasure."

"Sasuke, sayang, namanya," potong ibunya.

"Yah, apapun namanya. Maksudku, apa ini semua tidak salah?—" Sakura mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "—Aku seorang gadis, Yah, Bu. Masa aku harus tinggal serumah dengan pria yang tak ku kenal?" Sakura membelalakan matanya, berharap yang diucapkan ayah dan ibunya hanya gurauan.

"Saku sayang, Ibu yakin Sasuke itu pria baik, Nak. Lagipula hanya tiga hari ko," bujuk ibunya.

"Ayah yakin, kau pasti akan menyetujui pertunangan ini setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga hari dengannya," ayahnya ikut menambahkan.

"Hufh…! Baiklah, hanya tiga hari. Setelah itu, aku berhak menentukan pilihanku sendiri. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap secara bergantian ayah dan ibunya.

"Ya, hanya tiga hari," jawab mereka serempak.

'Semoga Sasuke itu bukan_ maniak_.'

Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun. Mahasiswi kedokteran di Konoha University ini harus _gigit jari _menghadapi keputusan keluarganya. Ia akan ditunangkan dengan seorang pengacara muda—Sasuke Uchiha—yang bahkan wajahmu pun belum pernah ia lihat. Ditambah lagi dengan ide konyol yang didaulat sebagai 'cara pendekatan terbaik' yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal serumah selama tiga hari di Hokaido—villa Sasuke.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu sedang mengamati berbagai busana yang dipajang di _manekin _butik itu. Sang gadis yang berambut merah muda sedikit cemberut, raut wajahnya tampak tak senang sesuai dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sakura?" Tanya gadis satunya yang berambut pirang—Ino. Dikibas-kibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh?—" Sakura terlonjak kaget, "—apa-apaan sih, Ino?" seru Sakura sambil menepis tangan Ino di hadapan wajahnya.

"Habisnya, kau tampak tak semangat sekali. Ada apa, eh, Jidat!" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Ini tentang pertunanganku."

"Hah? Kau!—" tunjuk Ino ke arah Sakura, "—tunangan?"

"Berisik, Pig!" seru Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya. Ia delikkan mata jadenya ke arah Ino.

"Hahaha… Maaf. Habis, beritamu membuatku terkejut!"

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Ino. 'Jangankan kau, aku juga kaget setenga mati,' batinnya.

"Hey, memangnya siapa pria beruntung yang menjadi calon suami, Nona Sakura?" ledek Ino.

"Entahlah, aku lupa namanya. Sasute, Sasupe, ah… Aku lupa," jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, aku mau ke toko buku dulu, ya!" Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih memilih-milih baju di butik.

"Baiklah. Hei! Jangan lama-lama! Aku tungggu kau di café Akatsuki!" seru Ino.

"Yeah!" terdengar jawaban Sakura sayup-sayup.

.

.

Sakura melihat-lihat buku-buku tentang kedokteran terbaru. Ia begitu tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran sejak kecil. Setelah puas membeli beberapa buku yang ia anggap bagus, ia pindah ke seksi "Keluarga". Mulai dari buku tentang mendidik anak, panduan membuat suami semakin mencintai, sampai panduan di atas ranjang—yang membuatnya bergidik membayangkan isinya—ia lewati. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah judul yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"_**Cara Jitu Menolak Perjodohan"**_

Dengan cepat ia ambil buku itu. Tapi sayangnya, tangannya berbarengan dengan tangan seorang pria yang tampaknya juga ingin mengambil buku itu. Tak terelakkan, kedua tangan mereka memegang buku itu—yang sialnya tinggal satu-satunya—secara berbarengan.

Sakura tak mau mengalah, karena buku itu adalah salah satu jalan dimana ia bisa menemukan cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan konyolnya dengan pria pilihan keluarganya. Dan tampaknya si pria yang memegang buku itu pun tak kalah ngototnya mempertahankan buku itu.

Sakura memelototi pria itu, berharap pria itu takut dan melepaskan buku yang dipegangnya. Tapi pria itu balik memelototinya, membuat ia geram bukan kepalang.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" sembur Sakura.

"Hn?" Pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Lepaskan buku itu!" pinta Sakura dengan nada suara yang sudah mencapai satu _oktaf_.

"Tidak akan," ucap pria itu masih mempertahankan pegangannya pada buku itu.

"Aku yang lebih dulu menemukan buku ini!"

"Tapi aku yang lebih dulu mengambilnya," pria itu dengan santai membalasanya.

"Tidak. Kau harus melepaskan buku ini. Aku ingin membelinya," Sakura tetap ngotot mempertahankan buku itu.

"Aku juga ingin membelinya," balas pria itu.

"Tidak! Pokoknya buku ini milikku!"

Emerald bertemu onyx, saling mengintimidasi lewat tatapan.

'Sial, cewek ini ngotot banget sih!' gerutu pria itu—Sasuke dalam hati.

'Hufht… Cowok _rese_! Masa nggak mau ngalah sih sama cewek!' batin Sakura.

Tarik-tarikan buku masih berlangsung dengan seru. Sakura mempertahankan pegangannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Masalahnya buku ini adalah salah satu jalan dimana mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Tak sadar, bahwa yang di hadapan mereka adalah calon tunangan masing-masing.

"Punyaku!"

"Hn?"

"Milikku!"

"Hn?"

"Punyaku! Milikku!"

"Hn? Hn?"

Bretttt….

Suara indah itu terdengar dari buku yang sedang mereka perebutkan. Indah mengalun membuyarkan mimpi kedua anak manusia yang berharap banyak pada buku itu.

Sasuke yang menyadari tak ada gunanya lagi memperebutkan buku yang sudah robek itu dengan segera melepaskan buku itu.

"Nih, buatmu saja!" ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tercengang akibat sobeknya buku itu.

Satu detik… Dua detik… Tiga detik…

"Enak saja! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Apa lagi sih?" gerutu Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Kau tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab!" tunjuk Sakura tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Eh? Tanggung jawab? Memangnya aku mengamilimu?" ejek Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringai tampannya.

Gezzz…

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak rambut model pantat ayam pria di hadapannya.

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

Sakura benar-benar benci hari ini. Gara-gara ulah si pantat ayam, ia harus mengganti buku yang suda robek itu. Ingin rasanya ia menjejalkan sobekan buku itu ke mulut si pantat ayam itu. Dan kesialan itu terus berlanjut sampai keesokkan harinya. Dimana ia harus bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan tunangannya.

Tokk… Tokk… Tok…

Sakura mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan perasaa cemas.

'Kami-sama, semoga Sasukecap itu bukan seorang _maniak,_' doa Sakura.

Ceklek… Pintu terbuka dan….

"Kau!" teriak Sakura setelah menyadari pria yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tidak menerima gelandangan," komentar pria itu lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

Brukkk…

'Oh.. Kami-sama, jangan katakan kalau pria itu adalan tunanganku!'

"Hey, buka pintunya, _baka_!" teriak Sakura dari depan villa Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menerima gelandangan!" jawab Sasuke dari dalam.

"Aku bukan gelandangan!"

"Mana ada gelandangan ngaku!" balas Sasuke.

'Baka Sasukecap! Liat saja kau!' batin Sakura. Dan ia segera melaksanakan misi _emas _nya.

"Tolong~~~~! Saya diusir sama suami saya! Hikss… Padahal saya sedang hamil muda… Hikss…!" Sakura ber_acting_ di depan villa Sasuke.

Suaranya yang cukup keras mampu didengar Sasuke dari dalam.

"Sinting," komentarnya.

"Hikss… Hikss… Suami saya memang kejam, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan saya dan bayi kami. Hikss…" Sakura semakin memperkeras suaranya, membuat Sasuke risih. Hanya saja, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing.

Tapi saat ini, Sasuke harus ambil pusing, karena sekarang banyak ibu-ibu di sekitar villanya yang berdemo di depan villa—tentu saja karena kelakuan Sakura.

"Buka! Buka! Buka, pintunya!" riuh suara itu terdengar dari depan villa Sasuke.

"Arghh…! Ada apa sih?" gerutu Sasuke.

Ia segera menuju pintu depan vila-nya dan mendapatkan kejutan saat membukanya. Tampak di adapannya sekitar 10 orang ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek berkumpul di depan villa. Dan tentu saja, artis utama kita—Sakura Haruno—ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau, anak muda! Apa tidak kasihan melihat istrimu? Ayo cepat bawa istrimu masuk!" omel seorang nenek sambil menjewer kuping Sasuke.

"Eh? Hei, dia bukan—"

"Nenek~~! Terimakasih. Hikss… Suami saya ini memang harus diberi pelajaran!" potong Sakura cepat.

"Kau—"

"Nenek~~! Dia ingin memukul saya," lagi-lagi Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sakura berlindung di balik nenek itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke—tentu saja tak terlihat oleh ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek yang ada di sana.

"Kau ini! Ayo cepat, minta maaf pada istrimu! Jaga istri dan anakmu baik-baik! Jangan berlaku kasar pada istrimu!" omel nenek itu masih sambil menjewer telinga Sasuke.

'Sial! Gadis ini benar-benar pembawa sial!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku bukan suaminya!" seru Sasuke.

"Huee~~~! Nenek, lihat, sekarang ia malah tak mengakuiku? Hikss… Betapa malang nasibku, Nek!" isak Sakura.

"Ssst… Sudah jangan menangis," hibur ibu-ibu yang menonton kejadian bak adegan opera sabuh gratis di hadapan mereka.

"Kau ini, dasar suami tak bertanggung jawab! Sekarang malah tak mau mengakui istrimu!" omel nenek itu lagi.

"Argh!"

Sasuke menyerah, ia tak punya pilihan selain berpura-pura menjadi suami Sakura.

'Lihat saja pembalasanku, _pinkie_!'

"Baiklah! Nah istriku, ayo masuk!—" Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam villa, "—terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Nek!"

Brukk… Pintu pun ditutup.

Sakura masuk ke ruang tengah dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia puas telah mengerjai si pantat ayam—Sasuke Uchiha. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tengah villa Sasuke—masih terus terbahak—tak memedulikan tatapan sinis Sasuke.

"Haaahahaha… Kau harusnya liat betapa jeleknya wajahmu tadi, pantat ayam!" ejek Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka. Dan ia tahu, kini saatnya membalas nona muda di hadapannya. Ia dekati Sakura secara perlahan. Sampai akhirnya kini ia tepat berada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut hanya mampu berkata,

"Ma—mau apa kau?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau bilang kau adalah istriku?—" Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mendekati Sakura, wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter, "—lalu apa yang kira-kira diingini suami dari istrinya?"

Dan Sasuke tahu, ia berasil membalas Sakura.

"Kyaaa~~~! Mesum!"

**TBC**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Fic ini hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu saya yang membayangkan Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal dalam satu atap.*kicked*XDD

Ga akan dibuat dengan chap panjang ko. Mungkin hanya dua atau tiga chap. Hehee… Mengingat saya masih banyak hutang apdetan…

Maaf, karena sifat jelek saya, saya masih belum mengapdet fic-fic saya yang lain…

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai disini..

Minta ripiu donk?#plakk..XD

Jaa~~

**Aya^^07082010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Alangkah baiknya jika terlebih dahulu, saya mengingatkan…**

**AU, semi-OOC, memiliki tingkat ke-gaje-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan…XDD**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**** ; ****Yoona Furukawa****; ****Red Sunday Sky****; naoriN; ****Bluepink Kyou-kun****; uchirumaki lacus; ****Lady Harumi Aika****; ****happyflarg****; Made-kun; ****Kuroneko Hime-un****; Fun-Ny Chan; Michi-chuu; ****gieyoungkyu****; FujiSuzuya-chan; Huamb; ****Sakura Haruno 1995; popoChi-moChi; LuthMelody; Uchiharuno Rin; beby-chan; Aurellia Uchiha; Hakuya debora; uzumakikyubi; Zie-rainC0ol; mysticahime; Cakuchan; zoe09; Shiho Kazuki; VamPs 9irL; Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover; Emi Yoshikuni; Micon; Hikari 'The Princess Blue; Icha yukina clyne; Cherry-chan; 4ntk4-ch4n; Sora Ninomia; Violet7orange; Naru-mania; Rievectha Herbst; R-chan; May-Chan; Rei-chan; Ame chochoSasu; Kazuma Big Tomat; Merai adikshinichikudo; Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki ; Shena BlitzRyuseiran; sava kaladze; kakkoii-chan**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga Hari Mengejar Cinta**

_**Jurus Pertama: Kencan**_

"_**Pilihlah tempat kencan! Jika kalian memilih tempat kencan yang berbeda, akan semakin mudah menolak perjodohan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka. Dan ia tahu, kini saatnya membalas nona muda di hadapannya. Ia dekati Sakura secara perlahan. Sampai akhirnya kini ia tepat berada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut hanya mampu berkata,

"Ma—mau apa kau?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau bilang kau adalah istriku?—" Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mendekati Sakura, wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter, "—lalu apa yang kira-kira diingini suami dari istrinya?"

Dan Sasuke tahu, ia berhasil membalas Sakura.

.

.

"Kyaaa~~~! Mesum!"

Sakura panik bukan main, wajah Sasuke kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Seringai mesum menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah itu semakin mendekat.

'Hosh… Hosh… Apa yang yang harus kulakukan?' batin Sakura panik. Ia tengok sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk menangkal ulah mesum Sasuke. Matanya menangkap sebuah raket listrik tergeletak di meja kecil di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

'Mati kau Sakura 'kutu'! Akan ku buat kau menyesal mengaku-aku sebagai istriku!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati—bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum mesum.

Dan Sasuke tak sadar jika malapetaka ada di hadapannya. Satu centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke harus bersiap merelakan wajah tampannya sebagai penggati 'nyamuk nakal'.

Plakkkk~~~!

Tamparan Sakura menggunakan raket listrik di tangannya sukses mendarat dengan indah di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Aww—!" raung Sasuke sambil menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. Ia usap-usap pipi kanannya yang kini semerah tomat—buah kesukaannya. "—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mempertahankan kesucianku, Mesum!" bentak Sakura—masih sambil memegang raket listrik.

"Cih! Kau pikir, aku mau apa?" Sasuke balik membentak Sakura.

"Kau pasti mau mencuri ciuman pertamaku kan?" tuduh Sakura, ia tudingkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke—ingin rasanya Sasuke menggigit jari itu—dengan kesal.

"Dasar 'MESUM'!" ejek Sasuke, kembali ia pamerkan seringai tampannya yang sanggup membuat para gadis terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Kau yang mesum, Pantat Ayam!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau! Kau! Kau!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hn?"

"Arghhh~~! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!"

"Berisik! Dasar cewek!" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di sofa. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengompres wajahnya yang membengkak—akibat tamparan raket listrik oleh Sakura.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana, Pantat Ayam!" panggil Sakura.

"Aku bukan Pantat Ayam, Pinkie!"

"Dan aku bukan Pinkie!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Ia sedikit merasa tak enak saat melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mengompres pipi kanannya—bagaimana pun juga ini karena Sakura. Ia dekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dapur. Ia tatap wajah Sasuke secara seksama.

"Apa lihat-lihat?—" bentak Sasuke, "—aww!" ia elus pipinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ngngng… Ano—" Sakura melirik pipi Sasuke, "—maaf," ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cih! Maaf saja tak cukup untuk menghilangkan memar ini!" bentak Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri mesum padaku!" Sakura balik membentak Sasuke.

"Berisik!"

"Huh! Sini, aku bantu!"

Sakura mengambil paksa kompresan dari tangan Sasuke. Ia bantu menutul nutul kompresan itu secara perlahan pada pipi Sasuke. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mengelus pipi Sasuke, menelusuri setiap inci dari pipi Sasuke. Ia tatap Sasuke yang sedikit meringis kesakitan. Sasuke yang sadar ditatap, balik menatap Sakura. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Emerald dan Onyx.

'Tampan,' batin Sakura.

Wajahnya memerah memikirkan betapa tampannya pria yang kini berada di depannya—yang ia telusuri pipinya.

'Arghh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan!' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Kalau diperhatikan, dia cantik juga.'

"Kenapa? Tak bisa menolak pesonaku ya?" ejek Sasuke.

"Eh? Gyaaa~~~! Jangan mimpi!" tanpa sadar Sakura memukul pipi kanan Sasuke—yang masih bengkak—dengan kompresan di tangannya.

"Awww! Kau ingin membunuhku!" maki Sasuke. Ia kembali mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang sudah dua kali didaratkan tenaga super Sakura.

"Huh! Siapa suruh kau begitu mesum dan menyebalkan!—" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang mengelus pipinya, "—Sini, ku obati lagi!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menatap Sakura. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama sosok gadis di hadapannya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda tergerai sebahu. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, apa mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini adalah calon istrinya yang dibicarakan oleh keluarganya kemarin?

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sakura balik bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya yang sedang mengompres pipi Sasuke.

"Apa benar kau calon istriku, Sakuya Haruno?"

Telinga Sakura sedikit berkedut mendengar namanya yang salah diucapkan oleh pria di hadapannya. Ia balik memandang Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura, bukan Sakuya, Sasukecap!"

Nyutt… Nyutt… Kepala Sasuke sedikit berdenyut saat mengetahui namanya yang sanggup menggetarkan hati jutaan gadis diubah menjadi Sasukecap. Sekali lagi, Sasukecap! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menggigit bibir gadis di hadapannya yang sudah lancang mengubah namanya seenak jidatnya yang lebar. Eh? Tunggu… Kalau begitu namanya mencium kan? Ciuman panas… Dan sekali lagi, seringai mesum terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Sakura yang sadar akan senyum mesum Sasuke langsung menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sakura memadang wajah Sasuke dengan ketakutan seolah-olah Sasuke akan menerkamnya—bukan secara har'fiah.

"Cih, mesum!" ejek Sasuke.

"Seringaimu yang mesum, _baka_!" tuding Sakura.

"Aku tidak mesum!" bantah Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung, 'walau entah kenapa setiap di dekatmu, aku ingin berbuat mesum,' tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Dan senyum mesum kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasukecap?"

"Namaku Sasuke, bukan Sasukecap!"

"Yeah, Sasuke si Pantat Ayam!"

.

.

Sakura kini tengah ada di kamarnya. Ia menimang-nimang buku _**"Cara Jitu Menolak Perjodohan"**_ yang ia beli dengan terpaksa kemarin—mengingat buku itu telah robek menjadi dua bagian, terlepas di bagian tengahnya—akibat ulah Sasuke yang ternyata adalah tunangannya. Ia buku halaman pertama buku itu. Astaga! Kata pengantarnya saja mencapai 23 halaman.

"_**Terimakasih kepada Tuhan YME yang telah memberikan… bla…bla…bla… Sekian dan terimakasih."**_

Ingin rasanya Sakura merobek-robek buku ini sekali lagi, karena ia tak menemukan dimana cara untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi mata jadenya membulat sempurna saat membuka halaman 24.

_**Jurus Pertama: Kencan**_

"_**Pilihlah tempat kencan! Jika kalian memilih tempat kencan yang berbeda, akan semakin mudah menolak perjodohan. Karena perbedaan itu jalan menuju kehancuran. Hahaha…"**_

"Kencan?" Sakura bergumam sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja ide itu berlarian di otaknya.

.

"Sasuke~~~~!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berlari ke kamar Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya menggema pada lantai villa Sasuke yang berstruktur kayu. Drap… Drap… Drap… Hentakkannya membuat gaduh seisi villa. Sasuke yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya sama sekali tak mendengar kegaduhan ini—suara _shower _meredam kegaduhan itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia panggil Sasuke dari luar, "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Tak ada satu pun jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia ragu, apa ia harus masuk atau tetap menunggu Sasuke di luar kamarnya.

"Ah, masuk saja lah," ucap Sakura lalu dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Rapih, apik, dan bersih. Itulah kesan pertama saat Sakura memasukkan diri ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ia pandangi seluruh isi kamar Sasuke. Dan ia terkikik saat meliat foto Sasuke kecil yang sedang menangis saat di foto.

"Dia lucu juga ya waktu kecil," komentar Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung menuju kamarnya—tak tahu bahwa Sakura kini ada di kamarnya—hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang melingkari bagian kakinya, itu pun hanya dari pinggang ke lututnya. Ia kibaskan sediikit rambut hitamnya, tak menyadari Sakura kini tengah terpesona menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura yang berada di kamarnya.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Eh? Itu… Mmm…" Sakura bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia ingin segera berlari dari kamar Sasuke, tapi sayang tak semudah itu karena Sasuke kini malah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi, sedang apa kau di kamarku?"

"Aku—" Sakura panik dan segera mencari jalan untuk ke luar dari kamar Sasuke, namun sayang _dewi fortuna _tak berada di pihaknya. Niatnya ingin ke luar dari kamar Sasuke, ia malah jatuh terserimpet karpet lantai kamar Sasuke, "—kyaaa~~!"

Brukk…

Sakura jatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Ia menutup matanya, takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Aneh, sungguh aneh. Karena ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Malah ia seperti terjatuh pada sebuah kasur empuk. Dan bibirnya, entah kenapa bibirnya serasa menyentuh suatu benda kenyal berbau tomat. Dan Sakura membuka matanyanya. Yang ia lihat hanya sepasang onyx yang menatapnya kaget. Lalu bibir… Bibir itu…

"Mm—mau—sammmmpaii—kaa—pan—kauuu—di-attaasskuu!"

"Kyaaa~~~~!"

Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa ia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke yang—errr… tak memakai baju—membuatnya blushing tingkat tinggi. Ia lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang tadi baru saja kehilangan kesuciannya akibat karpet konyol milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Huh… Kau itu berat, tau!" dengus Sasuke. Sejenak ia tersenyum, karena menyadari baru saja bibir Sakura menyentuh bibirnya.

"Dasar hentai! Kau baru saja merebut ciuman pertamaku~~~!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar Sasuke dengan bantal yang ia ambil secara sembarangan dari atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Hei! Aw—" Sasuke berusaha mengindar dari lemparan bantal Sakura, "—bukannya terbalik! Kau yang jatuh dan menciumku!"

"Sama saja, pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak Sakura masih terus melempari Sasuke dengan bantal, guling, atau apa pun yang bisa ia ambil di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aw—" Sasuke terus berusaha menghindar dari lemparan maut Sakura, "—memangnya tanggung jawab seperti apa yang kau mau, eh?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Ia pegang tangan Sakura yang sudah siap melempar guling ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menggoda iman Sakura.

"Kyaa~~~! Sasukecap mesum!"

Sakura langsung pergi terburu-buru dan kamar Sasuke.

Brukk…

Ia tutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hosh… Hoshh… Kenapa dia begitu tampan, kami-sama! Bagaimana aku bisa menolak perjodohan ini?" batin Sakura frustasi. "Kenapa aku begitu berdebar di dekatnya?"

Sementar itu Sasuke tersenyum dalam kamarnya, ia usap bibirnya—letak dimana tadi Sakura menciumnya, walau tak sengaja.

"Tiga hari ya?"

.

.

Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…

"Hei, Sakura! Kau mau makan malam tidak?" panggil Sasuke dari luar kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan itu tak menjawab. Ia masih malu jika mengingat kejadian tadi sore—saat jatuh mencium Sasuke.

'Oh, kami-sama, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku masih malu bertemu dengannya,' batin Sakura.

Dan ia kembali mengingat kejadiaan tadi sore. Mengingat tampannya Sasuke, mengingat bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional—menggoda, mengingat seringai mesumnya yang—err—tampan, dan terakhir mengingat ciuman mereka yang berbau tomat.

'Arghhh~~! Ini bisa membuatku gila!'

"Hei, kau mau makan tidak? Kalau tidak menjawab, ya sudah, tak ada makan malam," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari depan kamar Sakura. Baru satu langkah, ia kembali berbalik karena Sakura membalas panggilannya.

"Tunggu! Iya, aku mau makan!" jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya, dibukannya pintu itu secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia begitu malu bertemu Sasuke saat ini. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengindar dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa menghindar melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke curiga dengan sikap Sakura yang terkesan mengindari tatapannya—laki-laki memang kadang tidak peka.

"Errr… itu… ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura gelagapan—masih mencari objek lain selain tatapan Sasuke.

"Lihat aku!" paksa Sasuke sambil menyentuh dagu Sakura—mencoba mengangkat wajah Sakura agar menatapnya.

Lagi, emerald bertemu onyx.

"Engngng…" Sakura anya bergumam tak jelas. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah—malu—akibat tatapan dan perlakuan Sasuke, mengingat jemari Sasuke masih menyentuh dagunya.

Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai—lagi-lagi seringai mesum yang tampan.

"Ternyata tergoda pesonaku," ucapnya santai.

"Kyaa~~~!"

Sakura langsung lari menuju dapur—mereka akan makan malam. Ia benar-benar malu. Kenapa ia tak bisa menjaga agar jantungnya tak berdetak jutaan kali cepat jika berada dekat Sasuke? Ia benar-benar benci jika terus merasa seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau untuknya, rasanya 1 hari juga cukup untuk membuatnya tergila-gila padaku."

.

.

Saat ini, mereka tengah menghabiskan makan malam masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara satu pun. Ketika decit sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring—menandakan Sasuke telah menghabiskan makan malamnya, ia mulai membuka percakapan.

"Eh Pinkie, tadi kau mau apa ke kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Namuaku Suakuura!" protes Sakura, ia berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul sebelum membalas,

"Habiskan dulu makanmu, bodoh!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia sedikit memberikan penilaian pribadi pada calon istrinya itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya—Sakura—walau mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini—jika pertemuan mereka kemarin di toko buku tak dihitung. Rasanya hidupnya yang awalnya hanya itu-itu saja semakin berwarna saat bertemu Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, ia jadi sering tersenyum jika bersama Sakura.

"Ah… Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Sakura setelah suapan terakhir makan malamnya telah habis ia telan.

"Sekarang jawab, tadi kau mau apa ke kamarku?" Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura sambil meneguk air putih dalam gelas di hadapannya.

"Oh, itu. Ngng… Itu, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," ucap Sakura _to the point_.

"Kencan?"

Byurrr…

Sasuke lansung tersedak air yang diminumnya dan menyemburkan air itu ke luar dari mulutnya. Sakura yang duduk beradapan dengannya di meja makan harus mengalami hal naas—terkena semburan air itu.

"Kyaaa~~~! Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Sakura sambil melempar sendok ke kepala Sasuke.

"Awm—" Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sendok, "—maaf, aku tak sengaja!" ucapnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha mengelap air di wajah Sakura. Ia bingung, apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengelap wajah Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia gunakan lap meja yang ada di atas meja untuk mengelap wajah Sakura.

"Huaaa~~~! Lap apa yang kau pakai?" Sakura melempar lap itu ke arah Sasuke, ia benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru satu langkah, langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Maaf, apa benar kau ingin megajakku kencan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengadap ke arahnya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, "Tidak jadi!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke masih sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu? Aku ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan!" teriak Sakura.

"Besok pagi, ke pantai! Titik!" ucap Sasuke lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa… Bikini yang seksi," seringai mesum mampir di bibir Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mendelikkan mata jadenya ke arah Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di dapur.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" rutuk Sakura saat berada di kamarnya. "Aku kan mengajaknya kencan agar membatalkan pertunangan ini! Kenapa jadinya malah kencan di pantai!"

.

.

"Woi Sakura! Cepat sedikit! Lama sekali sih kau?" panggil Sasuke dari luar villa-nya. Ia masih menunggu Sakura yang masih berada dalam villa.

"Sabar, _baka_!" jawab Sakura dari dalam villa.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura ke luar dari villa. Sasuke sedikit pangling dengan penampilan Sakura saat ini. Sakura kini mengenakan _tanktop_ hitam yang dilapisi dengan kemeja panjang kotak-kotak—dengan bagian 3 kancing teratasnya tak ditautkan—dengan bawahan celana pendek hitam sebatas paha jenjangnya, membuat Sakura terlihat err—seksi. Mau tak mau imajinasi Sasuke sedikit tertantang untuk membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih. Dan seringai mesum kembali menghiasi bibir Sasuke.

"Hentikan senyuman mesummu, _baka_!" omel Sakura.

"Salahmu sendiri berpakaian seperti itu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengendikan bahunya.

Tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan nenek-nenek dan ibu-ibu—yang pernah berdemo di depan villa Sasuke—lewat di depan villa Sasuke. Mereka sedang lari pagi bersama. Mereka menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dan menyapa mereka.

"Nah, kalau kalian rukun kan, enak di lihatnya," komentar salah satu ibu-ibu yang lewat.

"Iya, nenek senang kau tak kasar lagi pada istrimu, Nak!" komentar salah satu nenek—yang pernah menjewer kuping Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membatin, 'saatnya pembalasan.'

"Iya Nek! Ini kami akan jalan-jalan ke pantai. Biasa, si kecil minta jalan-jalan," ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura dan mengelus-elus perut Sakura.

Gezz… Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

'Sial, si mesum ini cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati sambil memelototi Sasuke—yang sepertinya pura-pura tak menyadari pelototan Sakura.

"Benarkan, Sayang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh? Mmm… Hehehe… iya," jawab Sakura dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

"Nah, gitu donk!" ucap ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek itu serempak. "Kami duluan ya," ucap mereka lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Berhenti bersikap mesum, Hentai!" sindir Sakura saat para ibu dan nenek itu sudah hilang dari pandangan—tangan Sasuke masih merangkul dan mengelus perut Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengankat bahunya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sambil melepas rangkulannya, "Satu sama, Pinkie!" ucapnya santai.

"Hentai!"

.

.

"Kyaa~~~! Lihat, pria itu tampan sekali! _Body_nya seksi!" teriak beberapa gadis yang histeris saat Sasuke melepas kaosnya. Kini Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam. Hal itu tentu saja berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan jantung para gadis di sekitarnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jerit kekaguman setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa memberenggut melihat sikap para gadis itu. Entah kenapa ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tak rela jika tubuh seksi Sasuke diekspos pada khalayak umum—terutama gadis-gadis centil yang histeris saat melihatnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjemur di pantai. Sasuke bagai kumbang jantan seksi yang tak henti-hentinya mendatangkan gadis-gadis ke tempat mereka berjemur. Entah hanya untuk mengobrol sejenak atau bahkan sampai minta foto bersama, dan Sakura? Ia hanya bisa gigit jari melihat itu semua. Cemburu? Mungkin… Hanya Sakura yang tahu.

Sasuke yang menyadari wajah masam Sakura, mendekatinya—duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah masam Sakura.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku! Pedulikan saja para fans-mu itu!" balas Sakura sarkastik. Ia menolak untuk menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tahu, Sakura… Cemburu.

"Cemburu ya?" goda Sasuke sambil menahan senyum.

"Cemburu? Padamu? Cih!" Sakura sama sekali tak mau mengakui, walau hati kecilnya berteriak, 'Plis deh! Sasuke kan tunangan ku! Ngapain sih cewek-cewek itu pada kecentilan.'

Oppss… Rasanya Sakura sudah mulai menerima Sasuke sebagai tunangannya.

"Cemburu juga tak apa-apa kok," sindir Sasuke.

"Jangan mimpi!" balas Sakura.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya berdiri dan berlari ke tengah pantai.

"Hei, mau apa sih?" gerutu Sakura—walau ia tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan berbisik mesum di telinga Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan pria mesum. Tapi jika di dekatmu, aku selalu ingin berbuat mesum," Sasuke mengakhiri bisikannya dengan mengecup pelan pipi Sakura.

Cupp…

Sakura mematung, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sebelum akhirnya otaknya berhasil menerjemahkan secara sempurna segala yang baru saja terjadi. Dan ia langsung berteriak dan mengejar Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berlari menjauh darinya.

"Dasar _hentai_~~~!"

.

.

Tiga hari? Apa waktu itu cukup untuk menumbuhkan cinta di antara mereka?

**TBC**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Alhamdulillah saya bisa juga mengapdet fic ini..XDD

Terimakasih atas apresiasi kalian semua.. Untuk semua yang sudah membaca, meripiu, memberi komentar, mem-fave *hug n kiss*

Terimakasih juga untuk beberapa orang yang notif fb-nya saya buat penuh..*nyengir gaje*

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai disini..

Maaf jika typo tidak bisa saya hindari…XDD

Minta ripiu donk?#plakk..XD

Jaa~~

**Aya^^10082010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Alangkah baiknya jika terlebih dahulu, saya mengingatkan…**

**AU, semi-OOC, memiliki tingkat ke-gaje-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan…XDD**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga Hari Mengejar Cinta**

Cupp…

Sakura mematung, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sebelum akhirnya otaknya berhasil menerjemahkan secara sempurna segala yang baru saja terjadi. Dan ia langsung berteriak dan mengejar Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berlari menjauh darinya.

"Dasar _hentai_~~~!"

.

.

Tiga hari? Apa waktu itu cukup untuk menumbuhkan cinta di antara mereka?

.

.

**Ending**

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama pantulan wajahnya di cemin dinding yang terletak di atas wastafel. Sisa-sisa air yang masih tertera di wajahnya, ia usap dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hufh… Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si Sasukecap itu sih!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis bayang Sasuke yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

"_**Kau tahu, aku bukan pria mesum. Tapi jika di dekatmu, aku selalu ingin berbuat mesum,"**_

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya! Aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini! Ya, aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini! Titik!" Sakura berusaha meneguhkan hatinya.

Ia tak sadar, hati kecilnya mulai memikirkan sosok Sasuke sebagai seorang yang special. Baginya, pertunangan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Ia dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa cinta di hati mereka, itulah setidaknya pemikiran Sakura saat ini. Pertunangan baginya selama ini adalah sesuatu yang indah, tercipta karena perasaan saling suka, cinta, dan menjaga satu sama lain, bukan hanya karena paksaan dari orang tua. Dan pertunangan dengan Sasuke jelas adalah suatu kesalahan yang tak boleh, bukan… tapi tak bisa diteruskan.

"Aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini!"

Sakura mencari kembali buku _**"Cara Jitu Menolak Perjodohan". **_Ia cari ke seluruh kamarnya, mulai dari lemari tempat ia meletakkan baju-bajunya, meja di samping tempat tidurnya, celah di bawah kasurnya, sampai di dalam kopernya, ia tetap tak berhasil menemukan buku itu.

"Kemana sih buku itu!" gerutu Sakura.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan indah. Sinarnya menembus tirai kamar Sakura, sedikit menyisakan segaris siluet indah membatasi pertengahan kamarnya. Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia kerjapkan matanya yang terlewati garis tembus sinar matahari dari tirai kamarnya, sebelum dengan sepenuhnya membuka kedua emerald-nya.

'Kami-sama, kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan Sasuke?'

"Hmppphh… Lebih baik aku lari pagi saja. Pasti segar sekali. Ah~~~!"

Baru saja ia keluar dari kamanya, Sasuke sudah muncul di ujung lorong, tepat di hadapannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang sedikit bedebar tak karuan.

'Tenang Sakura, tenang…' batinnya dalam hati.

"Hei Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia perhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

Sakura memakai kaos tangan pendek bergambar strawberry, celana training panjang berwarna cokelat, dengan topi kupluk cokelat bergambar tengkorak menutupi rambut merah jambunya. Sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

"Kau pikir dengan pakaian seperti ini, apa yang akan ku lakukan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Yeah… Terserah apa katamu!" ejek Sasuke.

"Yeah… Dan itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Sakura ketus.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sakura melewatinya dengan kesal. 'Dasar Sasukecap!'

.

.

Sakura sudah berkeliling lari pagi selama 20 menit, ia seka keringat yang mulai membasahi dahinya. Melihat sebuah taman di depannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk beristiahat sejenak sebelum pulang. Ia menuju bangku panjang di taman itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di situ, sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

"Mau minum?" tawr seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura melirik ke sampingnya. Orang itu… "Sasori-_senpai_?" Sakura membelalakan matanya saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menawarkan air minum padanya.

"Ya. Tak menyangka, bisa bertemu di sini ya, Sakura," balas Sasori dengan ramah. Pria itu memberikan senyuman manis pada Sakura, membuat semburat merah tertera di pipi gadis itu.

"Iya… Hehe…" Sakura sedikit tertunduk malu.

Tiba-tiba Sasori menyeka keringat di dahi Sakura dengan handuknya.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasori.

Ia tatap dalam-dalam mata pria berambut merah itu. Pria itu, Sasori, pria yang disukai Sakura sejak lama. Seniornya dalam fakultas kedokteran. Sasori balas menatap Sakura dengan dalam, senyum yang tekembang di bibirnya sedikit menyadarkan Sakura yang masih terpesona menatapnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sakura.

"Eh? Mmmm… Ya, ada apa?" Sakura gugup menjawab panggilan Sasori yang hanya sebatas panggilan biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kita makan bersama?" Tanya Sasori. Ia tatap kedua _jade _Sakura, menanti jawaban dari Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Mmm… Iya," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Baiklah, nanti jam tujuh malam aku jemput di taman ini ya!" ucap Sasori sebelum berdiri dan mengucapkan salam pepisahan, "Aku permisi duluan," Sasori berlalu dai hadapan Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

'Kami-sama! Sasori senpai mengajakku makan malam?'

Senyuman terkembang di wajah cantiknya, tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

.

.

Sakura segera pulang ke villa Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada sepatu wanita di luar. Seingatnya, tidak ada wanita lain di villa ini selain dia. 'Sepertinya ada tamu,' batin Sakura.

Sakura lalu berjalan memutar dan masuk melalui pintu belakang, ia tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke dan tamunya. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tak sengaja ia mendengar sekilas suara tamu Sasuke, suara itu… suara seorang gadis. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menguping pembicaraan meraka, hanya saja entah kenapa hatinya ingin mengetahui pembicaraan itu. Hatinya sedikit tak rela jika Sasuke berbicara dengan gadis lain, yang ia tak ketahui.

"Jadi nama gadis itu Sakura?" suara gadis—tamu Sasuke—terdengar dari ruang tamu oleh Sakura.

'Namaku disebut?' batin Sakura.

"Hn," kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Kau benar-benar serius akan menerima pertunangan ini?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, dari nada suaranya, gadis tu selah tak suka dengan pertunangan Sasuke.

Sakura menanti jawaban Sasuke dengan hati cemas. Entah kenapa ia seolah mengharapkan Sasuke setuju dengan pertunangan mereka, walau sebagian hatinya menyerukan itu hal yang mustahil.

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila menerima pertunangan itu, Karin?"

Dan Sakura tahu, ia tak seharusnya mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih lanjut. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Hatinya merasa sesak saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya, begitu bodoh ia sempat berharap Sasuke menyetujui pertunangan mereka. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia seka dengan kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Harusnya aku sadar! Pertunangan ini adalah hal yang salah!" Sakura jatuh terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya.

'Tapi kenapa di sini rasanya sakit, Kami-sama,' batin Sakura sambil mencengkram dadanya, kedua matanya masih meneteskan air mata.

.

.

"Tapi ku lihat, kau menikmatinya Sasuke?"

"Ya, karena gadis itu telah membuatku gila… Tergila-gila padanya," Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman, bukan seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Kalau begitu selamat, Sasuke," Karin—gadis itu—tersenyum untuk kebahagian sahabatnya.

.

.

Jam dinding kamar Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, ia masih belum bersiap untuk janjinya bertemu di taman pada Sasori. Percakapan Sasuke dengan tamunya masih terngiang di benaknya. Rasa sesak dan sakit masih menyeruak di dadanya mengingat hal itu.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," Sakura tersenyum miris menyadari hal yang tak ingin ia sadari—disaat ia mulai menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke jelas-jelas menolak pertunangan mereka.

Ia bersiap membenahi dirinya untuk makan malam dengan Sasori. Pelarian kah? Entahlah… Yang jelas yang diingini Sakura saat ini adalah menjauh dari Sasuke.

Tokk…Tokk… Tokkk…

"Sakura… Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura.

Ceklik…

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, ia dapat melihat Sasuke di hadapannya. Sakura hanya pergi melewati Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

Sakura menepis pegangan Sasuke. Tanpa menatap Sasuke ia berucap, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura menghadapnya. Diangkatnya dagu Sakura menggunakan jemarinya, dipaksanya Sakura untuk menatap matanya.

"Lihat aku! Dan jawab, kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku! Dan sudah ku bilang, ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusan—"

"Dari awal, kita sama sekali tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini kan? Jadi apapun yang ku lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, waktu kita sudah habis. Mulai besok, kita akan kembali kepada kehidupan kita yang semula. Kau, Sasuke Uchiha, dengan hidupmu. Dan aku, Sakura Haruno, dengan hidupku sendiri," Sakura melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Sakura berlalu dari pandangannya. Pergi… Meninggalkan sebuah jejak kesakitan dalam hati Sasuke.

"Ya… Kau benar. Hhh… Besok kita akan kembali pada kehidupan kita masing-masing!"

Bukk…

Dinding kayu villa Sasuke menjadi sasaran kegalauan hatinya. Kegalauan hati yang tercipta karena sosok seorang Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam waktu tiga hari. Tiga hari yang akan berakhir saat mentari esok tiba. Meninggalkan segalanya kembali pada awal, kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura. Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sakura sama sekali tak memperhatikan setiap perkataan Sasori. Di benaknya selalu terbayang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sasuke, hanya itu yang kini memenuhi benaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Nampaknya daritadi kau tidak memperhatikan pembicaraanku. Apa kau sakit?" Sasori menyentuh kening Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Eh? Maaf… Maafkan aku, Sasori-senpai," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah pada Sasori.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Oh ya, Sakura. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sasori.

"Eh? Mmm… Sasori-senpai ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku—"

"Permisi, aku ingin mengajak Sakura pulang," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya bangkit dari kursi.

"Kau!" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak.

Greb… Sasori menahan tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi.

"Maaf, tapi saya rasa, Anda tidak berhak mengajak Sakura pulang," ucap Sasori sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Berhak? Tentu saja aku berhak. Karena Sakura adalah calon istriku," ucap Sasuke, ia sengaja memberi tekanan pada frasa caln istriku, menekankan kepemilikannya atas Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sasori hanya tersenyum sebelum melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Ohh… Baiklah," ucap Sasori tenang.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke singkat sambil menarik Sakura mengikutinya, menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Aku terlambat," ucap Sasori datar.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura. Ia hentakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke.

Mereka kini ada di taman tempat Sakura bertemu dengan Sasori pagi tadi. Tak ada satu orang pun di taman itu. Hanya ada mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sakura lagi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, untuk apa Sasuke datang dan mengacaukan makan malamnya dengan Sasori.

"Yang ku lakukan?" Sasuke menghadap Sakura, ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua emerald Sakura, "Kau sudah tahu apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang harus menjadi milikku!"

Plak…

Satu tamparan didaratkan Sakura di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku bukan milikmu!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau…"

Greb….

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya,ia kecup bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke.

Plak…

Satu tamparan kembali didaratkan Sakura ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku? Kenapa? Jawab Sasuke! Bukankah dari awal, kita sama-sama menolak pertunagan kita! Waktu kita sudah habis… Besok, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kau dan aku, akan kembali pada kehidupan kita sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku! Kenapa kau memberiku harapan disaat aku tahu semua akan berakhir malam ini? Jawab aku, Sasuke!" isak Sakura.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau ingin tahu jawabanku, Sakura? Jawabanku adalah… Karena aku sudah gila, ya, aku tergila-gila padamu, Sakura Haruno. Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu dalam waktu tiga hari. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia ta tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sasuke… mencintainya?

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura hanya terdiam, ia masih tekejut akan pengakuan Sasuke. Benarkah Sasuke mencintainya? Apa itu berarti pertunangan ini…

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno. Aku tegila-gila padamu dalam waktu tiga hari bersamamu. Aku… menyetujui pertunangan ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Ia masih mendekap tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menintikkan air mata, bukan karena kesedihan. Karena ia tahu, semuanya belum berakhir. Esok bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, melainkan awal dari kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatap kedua emerald Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga nafas keduanya menggelitik wajah mereka.

Cupp…

Kini kecupan itu terasa manis dan indah bagi Sakura. Karena ia tahu, ia dan Sasuke saling mencintai. Langit malam di taman ini menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah mengepak barang-barangnya. Hari ini, ia dan Sasuke akan kembali pulang ke Konoha. Mereka akan segera member kabar pada kedua orang tua mereka bahwa mereka menyetujui pertunangan mereka.

Saat mengepak baju-bajunya, Sakura menemukan buku _**"Cara Jitu Menolak Perjodohan" **_yang ternyata terselip di balik tumpukan baju-bajunya.

"_**Kalian tahu. Buku ini adalah buku yang berisi cara jitu untuk menolak perjodohan. Tapi setelah survey ke berbagai Negara, cara di buku ini malah membuat para pelakunya saling menerima dan melanjutkan perjodohan mereka. Karena mereka sadar, perbedaan mereka justu menjadi titik dimana mereka harus saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain. Terimakasih sudah membeli buku ini."**_

Sakura tersenyum saat membaca terusan dari buku itu.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tulus pada buku yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Sakura, cepat! Kau lama sekali sih!" panggil Sasuke dari luar villa.

"Ia, sabar!"

.

.

Tiga hari… Waktu itu ternyata cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan kasih diantara mereka.

**OWARI**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Tamat… yEy!*teriak gaje* wkwkwk…XD

Maaf kal endingnya gaje…

Terimakasih pada semua yang sudah membaca dan meripiu fic ini. Maaf saya tak bisa sebutkan satu per satu.

Chap ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua,..*hug*

Terimakasih juga untuk seseorang yang sudah menemani hari-hari saya selama ini, mengerti dan menerima saya apa adanya.

Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari orang itu.. Hehe…

Akhir kata, ripiu, plis…XDD

Merdeka!:D

**Aya^^17082010**


End file.
